


L'amour est dans un bar

by Natyn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, F/M, French Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Parody, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natyn/pseuds/Natyn
Summary: Une demoiselle fait la connaissance de notre cher Kakashi dans un bar. Une étrange rencontre, courte mais intense pour les deux célibataires.





	L'amour est dans un bar

**Author's Note:**

> Une sorte de parodie des fics reader insert où le lecteur se met à la place du protagoniste pour se farcir son perso favori. Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi j’ai écrit ça. Encore une merde sur Kakashi écrit par mes soins.

Ce type est bizarre. Ça va faire une bonne demi heure qu’on marche dans les rues de Konoha, sans aucun échange. Pas un mot ni un regard. Pour être honnête, rien de folichon ne me vient en tête. Je pourrai parler de la chaleur étouffante et du ciel d’un bleu éclatant, ou encore de l’odeur de viande grillée qui s’échappe des restaurants. Mais je doute fort que ça l’intéresse, vu son regard morne.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar. J’étais assise au comptoir, et ce ninja d’élite masqué à la coiffure désordonnée est venu me parler. Je me souviens de sa phrase d’accroche : une vieille expression sortie tout droit d’un mauvais bouquin de romance. Je dois avouer m’être marrée sur le coup. Et comme dit le proverbe, femme qui rit à moitié dans ton lit. Et c’est probablement ce qu’il a dû penser, puisqu’au lieu de partir se cacher dans les toilettes couvert de honte, il a préféré rester et continuer sa drague clichée. Au début, je ne pensais pas aller plus loin, n’étant pas spécialement attirée par les vieux. Mais lorsque j’ai découvert que ses cheveux gris n’étaient pas du tout la conséquence d’un âge avancé (il m’a certifié avoir à peine trente ans), je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ». De toute façon, il n’a ni le timbre de voix ni la carrure d’un quinquagénaire, alors j’ai bien voulu le croire.

J’ai donc accepté une sortie en sa compagnie. Dommage, il s’est montré bien plus bavard au bar, le bougre. Quelle arnaque. En plus, il fait chaud, très chaud. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour tenir aussi longtemps sous un soleil de plomb, sans que quelque chose occupe mon esprit.

« Tu veux une glace ? »

Je le regarde, surprise. Enfin, il a décidé de rompre le silence ! Et avec cette chaleur, une glace n’est pas une mauvaise idée. C’est naturellement que j’accepte la proposition.

Nous allons au marchand de glace le plus proche, et nous patientons à peine cinq minutes avant d’être servi. Ou plutôt moi seule, puisque monsieur n’a pas voulu en prendre une. Tant pis, c’est son problème. Par gourmandise, je choisis deux boules à la pistache et vanille. Lorsque le vendeur m’annonce le prix, je lance un regard insistant à Kakashi (oui, c’est comme ça qu’il s’appelle, un épouvantail aussi bien de nom que d’apparence), m’attendant à ce qu’il paye en tant que parfait gentleman. C’est lui qui m’a invité, après tout.

Et c’est avec un regard navré qu’il me dit :

« Désolé ! Mais je n’ai plus de sous, j’ai tout dépensé au bar ! »

Quelle enfoiré. Faire payer une dame, seul un ninja de bas étage oserait un coup pareil. Mais soit, je ne vais pas en faire un scandale. Par contre, ça ne veut pas dire que je fermerai les yeux là-dessus. Je sors en soufflant les billets de ma poche avant de partir d’un pas déterminé, histoire de bien faire comprendre à monsieur mon humeur actuel.

« Je ne voulais pas t’énerver ! Ça reste moins cher que trois verres !

Je me retourne vers lui, un peu agacée.

‒ Ce n’est pas très poli. Tu aurais pu me le dire, comme ça je m’y serai préparée.

Il continue avec son air désolé.

‒ C’est vrai, je n’y ai pas réfléchi ! Pour me faire pardonner, je t’emmène faire un tour au lac. C’est un très joli coin. »

C’est une maigre compensation mais je ne refuse pas. Je sais que le lac de Konoha est connu pour être le lieu des amoureux, mais je n’y suis jamais allée. Ça me fera une expérience.

Par contre, ça se trouve assez loin de là où nous sommes, à au moins une trentaine de minutes à pied. J’espère juste que cette longue marche ne sera pas synonyme de silence macabre. Quitte à mourir d’ennui ou de déshydratation, je préfère choisir la dernière option. Ça à l’avantage d’être plus rapide.

Je le suis de près, en train de savourer ma glace qui fond à une allure inquiétante. Stupide canicule. C’est cool l’été, sauf quand ton corps dégouline de sueur et que tout ce qui peut potentiellement te rafraîchir se liquéfie à ton contact.

Je remarque que Kakashi me regarde bizarrement. Quoi, j’ai quelque chose au visage ? Avant que j’ouvre ma bouche, je l’aperçois baisser son masque et goûter ma glace, puis de le remettre en une fraction de seconde. Je reste bête un moment. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de voir son visage tellement il a été rapide ! C’est donc ce qu’est réellement capable un ninja d’élite ? Un frisson me parcoure l’échine à la pensée de sa force potentielle.

Le coquin continue de me mater avec amusement.

« Tu aurais peut-être aimé que je goûte autre chose ?

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il raconte comme ânerie ? Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir gênée.

‒ Si tu voulais une glace, tu n’avais qu’à en acheter une toi-même, je lui dis en affichant un sourire narquois.

Je préfère ignorer ce qu’il vient de me dire. Les hommes et leur humour sale !

‒ Pas besoin, je doute que tu puisses la finir. Elle fondra bien avant.

C’est vrai que j’ai été trop gourmande sur le coup. Déjà que j’ai du mal à finir une simple boule, alors en manger deux s’annoncent être compliquées. Ce n’est pas comme si je refuse de partager ma crème glacée. Il peut la dévorer s’il souhaite, mais pourquoi se montrer si réservé ? Il a si honte de son apparence ? Je lui réponds donc en lui tendant l’objet de ses désirs :

‒ Alors baisse ton masque et mange-la.

‒ Très bien. »

Sérieux ? Il va vraiment accepter et me montrer son visage, comme ça ? Je suis sûre qu’il se joue de moi.

À mon grand étonnement, il prend ma glace et pose deux doigts sur le bord de son masque, prêt à révéler ce qu’il cache. J’ai l’impression que le temps se ralentit. L’idée qu’il s’agisse d’un piège pour me porter un coup et me kidnapper me traverse l’esprit, mais s’il désire réellement me faire du mal, j’aurai déjà disparu à l’heure actuelle.

Kakashi s’affale soudainement sur moi, me faisant tomber par terre. Son minois est collé au mien, et je sens quelque chose de tiède et d’humide sur mes lèvres. Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas. Est-ce qu’il vient de réellement ?

Il se relève, le masque déjà en place. Et je peux voir dans son unique œil noir une lueur malicieuse briller. Il me tend la main que j’agrippe sans réfléchir, afin de m’aider à me redresser. Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Ce type est complètement taré !

« Oups, désolé ! Quelqu’un m’a poussé et ta glace est tombée par terre !

Il me montre du doigt la crème glacée éparpillée sur le sol. Honnêtement, c’est le dernier de mes soucis.

‒ Et le baiser, c’était aussi un accident ? »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de gratter sa tête, visiblement gêné. Il le fait exprès ou est-ce de la maladresse ? Franchement, je me pose la question.

« Je m’excuse encore, ce n’était pas voulu ! Je te rembourserai en guise de dédommagement. »

Il semble sincère. Mais je suis sûre d’avoir vu autre chose que du regret dans son regard. Ce type est vraiment bizarre. Je le connais à peine et nous nous sommes déjà embrassés, même s’il s’agit d’un « accident ». Quoi que ça n’a pas été désagréable, non plus. Je pense, en rigolant, qu’il serait capable de sortir son engin et de l’insérer malencontreusement quelque part, « contre sa volonté » me dira-t-il ! Je me décide malgré tout de le pardonner et de continuer la route en sa compagnie. Au moins, je ne peux pas me plaindre de m’ennuyer.

Et je n’ai pas eu besoin de faire dix mètres supplémentaires pour que, de nouveau, nos bouches se rencontrent. À la différence près qu’il a gardé son masque, et qu’aucune glace ne s’est trouvée entre ses mains.

« C’est quoi ton excuse ? je lui demande, fatiguée de son jeu stupide.

‒ Encore sincèrement désolé ! Il y avait de l’eau par terre et j’ai glissé !

Le sol est aussi sec et brûlant que l’air. Mon dieu, mais dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? Ça commence à devenir lourd. Je n’ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver nue avec lui derrière, avant même d’être parvenue au lac. C’est si difficile pour ce pervers de discuter en dehors d’un bar ?

‒ Écoute, on va se calmer. La première fois, j’ai bien voulu te croire. Mais là, je pense que ça va trop loin. La bouche, ça ne sert pas qu’à rouler des pelles et boire des bières.

Il affiche une expression abattue.

‒ Je ferai plus attention, promis. »

Il mérite que je l’abandonne à sa vie de célibataire frustré. Mais j’admets que je suis toute aussi frustrée par la solitude, alors je vais volontairement faire une exception. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un ninja de ce calibre, aussi lourdingue soit-il, vienne me draguer.

Sur le chemin, je constate que monsieur l’épouvantail, au lieu de chercher un sujet de discussion, a préféré lire un livre, dont le symbole « interdit au moins de dix huit ans » et le titre, _Le Paradis du Batifolage_, ne présagent rien de bon. Je décide de prendre le risque de lui demander :

« C’est quoi, ce livre ?

Il lève brusquement la tête, enfin de retour à la réalité.

‒ Rien de bien intéressant ! J’ai commencé à le lire récemment, et je n’ai pas eu le temps de le finir. Ça m’a démangé de connaître la fin, je n’ai pas pu y résister. Tu es intéressée ?

Son ton séducteur me donne la migraine. Il vient sérieusement de me proposer de lire de la pornographie en public ?

‒ Tu lis du cul, comme ça ? Sans pression ?

Il fait mine d’être outré par ma vulgarité. J’en ris presque.

‒ C’est de la romance. De l’amour à l’état pur. Plutôt passionnant, je trouve. »

Il est vraiment bizarre. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Ce n’est pas mon truc, « la romance à l’état pur ».

Je réussis cependant à caler quelques sujets pendant notre marche, mais sa passion pour sa lecture finit par l’emporter à chaque fois.Pas étonnant qu’il soit seul, l’épouvantail. Après de longues et épuisantes minutes, nous arrivons enfin au fameux lac.

Il y a du monde, et pas mal de couple. Ils sont tous au bord de l’eau, en train de s’asperger et de patauger dans la flotte. Je dois avouer que l’envie de plonger la tête la première ne manque pas. Dommage que je n’ai pas pensé à prendre un maillot avec moi. Et il est peut-être préférable que j’évite de me mettre en culotte devant ce ninja sans gêne.

« La vue est belle, hein ?

Je le regarde, en me demandant s’il parle du paysage ou des jolies minettes en face.

‒ Plutôt, oui.

‒ Viens avec moi. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il prépare encore ? S’il me fait le coup de « je te pousse dans l’eau et je te sauve de la noyade », je n’hésiterai pas à pousser une gueulante, par contre. Je le suis et je m’étonne de le voir se faufiler entre les arbres, au lieu de se rapprocher de l’eau.

Et là, il s’arrête et me fixe longuement. Je me contente de l’imiter. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mon cerveau me hurle de partir, mais mes jambes refusent d’obéir. Puis, il m’embrasse en un clin d’œil. Mais ce n’est pas un simple baiser, car cette fois, je peux clairement sentir une langue étrangère caresser mon palais. Son emprise est tellement forte que je n’arrive plus à bouger.

Je ne parviens pas décrire mes sentiments. Je ressens ni dégoût ni désir. Il sait rouler des galoches, ça je l’admets volontiers. Pourtant, il manque comme un petit quelque chose que je n’explique pas.

C’est mécanique. Un baiser intense mais froid.

Il s’arrête enfin, son visage de nouveau camouflé derrière son masque. Nous nous échangeons un regard confus. Vraiment, je me sens plus gênée qu’autre chose. Je préfère être honnête avec lui, et je lui dis le fond de ma pensée :

« Je crois qu’il vaut mieux qu’on s’arrête là.

Curieusement, il semble partager le même avis.

‒ Oui, vaut mieux. Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, en fait. »

Et il disparaît comme par magie. Surprise, je regarde de droite à gauche pour comprendre ce qu’il vient de se passer. Sûrement un truc de ninja. Un peu déboussolée, je décide de partir de cet endroit.

Plus jamais je ne reverrai ce type étrange au visage inconnu.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, faut vraiment que j’arrête d’écrire des conneries de 5 pages. Et peut-être de boire du café, aussi.


End file.
